Love Just Is
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Kari's class enters an essay contest titled 'What is love'. Kari thinks hers is the best, but when she reads someone else's she starts to see things a little differently. R&R, please!
1. All Love Can Be

Love Just Is  
By Christine Lennoire  
  
Chapter One: "Love is More"  
  
Kari grasped the finished work to her chest. Then she held it up in triumph. "It's finished!" she cried out, joyfully. "It's finally finished!" she smiled, running across the room to her brother. "I did it!" she shouted in his ear, happily. He jumped in his seat, dropping his algebra book on the floor.  
  
"Kari!" He shouted, obviously frustrated. "Can't you see I'm trying to finish my homework?" he said, hopping off the chair to pick up the scattered papers. Kari bent down to help him. She smiled. He never was very organized. "Now, what were you saying?" he smirked.  
  
"I finally finished my essay!" she smiled. "You know, the one Mrs. Yasuhiko gave us last week? Well, it's going to be entered in a contest! And I finally finished writing it! I just need to type it up and print it out." She smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't hard to tell what she wanted.  
  
"And you wanted to use dad's computer?" he sighed. He was the only one who knew his father's computer password. He was the only one who was allowed to use it. "You know you're not supposed to use dad's stuff. Especially his computer and printer! You know he'll holler at us both!"  
  
"But I have no other choice! Everyone else printed theirs out on Friday before the end of school! But I wasn't ready! I have to have mine ready by first period tomorrow and there is no other way! Please, Tai!?" she begged. He winced. Her eyes could convince anyone to do what she wanted them to.  
  
"Fine! Just don't look at me like that ever again!" he scolded. But even as he said it, he laughed. "Just be careful! You could mess up dad's mess!" he said. Everyone knew that Tai's dad hated it when his mess of books and papers got messed with.  
  
"You should be more worried about me! Dad's 'mess' could crush me and all you'd care about would be dad's stupid pile of books and papers!" she sniffed. "Thanks! You make me feel 'so' special!" She said, sarcastically. Tai laughed.  
  
"Whatever. Just be warned. "Izzy learned that the hard way!" he said. "That and he learned not to eat mom's cooking!" he laughed. A lot had happened that day. But let's just say their father wasn't too happy to come home and find his 'mess' all over the floor, discarded carelessly.  
  
"Got it!" she shouted, disappearing into the computer room. She sat down in her dad's chair and wheeled it over to the desk. She pushed the books out of her way just enough so that she had enough room to work. She sat down her paper and booted up the computer.  
  
The screen flashed and came on. "Bingo!" she cheered. "Now, let's get down to business. She waited patiently for it to boot up. Then, she opened the notepad document program. She formatted it, using double spacing, putting the title and her name in bold. She typed the title and her name in all caps.  
  
ALL LOVE CAN BE, BY KARI KAMIYA  
  
She smiled. It was perfect. Everything from the title to the last word had been planned long and hard. It had taken her the whole week to finish it. No one else put half as much effort into as she had. It just had to win! She started typing up the text, paragraph by paragraph.  
  
Love. Love is the great mystery of life. It means so much, to truly love someone. To love means to devote everything to them. It means to give and give to them without ever asking for something in return. It means taking risks. And you need to trust, love, and respect each other. Love is so hard to decipher.  
  
But love is deeper than you might think. You must think it over immensely before you even think about saying those words. Love is a lifelong commitment that you must be ready for. You must be prepared to give your all to the person you choose. And they must be just as willing.  
  
I, myself, know that no relationship can live just on that. There are certain qualities that you should look for; that I would look for before pursuing a relationship with someone. Trust, loyalty, empathy, reliability, love, and sincerity. Those kinds of qualities should be there, for a relationship to prosper.  
  
You need to be able to trust your lover at all times. You need to know that they take you seriously and will do what you say without questioning you or your reasoning. You need to know that they will not play around and that they can be trusted to do what is right.  
  
And you should also be very aware of where their loyalties lie. Loyalty can be a very important factor in a relationship. You most know that they will stay by your side and that they will stick by you through thick and thin. If they won't stay by you, than who will?  
  
They must also know empathy. If they can relate to you and your feelings, you will understand each other. And their feelings and the bond you share will grow. Being empathetic is a good sign. They will love you and will start to understand you, purely because they can understand how you feel.  
  
They must be reliable. You need to know that you can count on them to do something they say they will do. They must be able to take care of situations the right way and follow their heart. Most of all, you need the feeling that you can count on them to do something you can't.  
  
And you would hope that they are sincere. Sincerity means that they will be kind to you. It means that they will never be cruel or treat you in an unkind way. If they love you, they wouldn't do that. They must also be kind. Being sincere means that they care enough to do what is right.  
  
And most importantly, there must be love. You need to be able to devote yourself to them. But love is more. Love is wanting to never let go. Love is wanting to hold on to them and love them forever, with no limitations. Limitations keep love grounded. But if it's true, there are no words to describe all love can be...  
  
"That's it!" she said, triumphantly, turning on the printer. "Now, all that's left to do is print it out!" she smiled. She pressed the button and the paper started to print. She waited for it, patiently as it fed through the printer. "Good!" She ran back out to Tai, who was just finishing up his algebra.  
  
"So? Did you get it?" Tai asked, putting his book into his backpack. "I hope you put everything back." He warned. She rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head, playfully. "Hey, I'm serious!" he laughed.  
  
"Everything is just fine!" she replied. "Aren't you even curious? Don't you want to read it?" she said, pretending to be mad. He smiled, playing with her hair again. She pulled away. She stuck her tongue out at him, making them both crack up laughing.  
  
"Sure. Let me see this. I'll bet it's a winner!" he laughed. He read over it slowly and carefully. She had told him about it when she first got it. He knew she'd live up to the challenge, but he never imagined something like this! "It's... amazing!" he smiled. "That's my little sister for you!" he laughed. "Perfect."  
  
"Stop it!" she blushed. "Do you really think I could win? I'm going up against so many other people!" Tai didn't appear to be listening, however. He was smirking. He read over it again. "What? Is there something wrong?" she frowned.  
  
"If you ask me, it reminds me of a certain blonde boy I know." He teased. "Are you sure you aren't trying to charm a certain boy your age? Maybe that's the prize you're looking for!" he laughed. She turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Stop that! Is it that obvious?" everyone thought her and Tk were perfect together. He was everything she was looking for, and yet, they were just friends. They were really close, but there was nothing there. Not yet, at least. Kari had imagined it once or twice, but it never happened in the real world!  
  
"Definitely!" he smirked. "So, you like him? Is it serious?" he asked. This was it. Tai was finally living up to his role as the big brother in the family. He was going to give her his own version of 'the talk'. "Do we have to talk about it?" he said, imitating mom. Kari laughed.  
  
"No, Tai." She sighed. "It's not serious or anything, but he makes me feel special. I don't know if it's love or not." She frowned. "He's not the first person I've gotten close to and both times it made me wonder about what was really there. I can't say that it's serious, but the potentials there." She smiled, dreamily.  
  
"Don't fix it if it ain't broken!" Tai said, stealing the age-old line. Kari laughed. He always knew just how to lighten the mood and make her feel better. She smiled and hugged him. "Don't mention it. Really, don't!" he said seriously. "You owe me." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"How did I know?" She laughed. "You are a trip, Tai!" she smiled. "But thanks. I do owe you." She said. Suddenly, the moment went very serious, very fast. Tai shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"Don't mention it. That's just what us brothers do. That and we make sure our younger siblings get to bed on time!" he laughed. "Mom said to start the dishwasher before you go to bed!" he shouted after her. She went into the kitchen.  
  
"No, she told you to do that!" she laughed. "Who cares?" she shrugged. She put the dirty dishes in and started it up. "I guess you're right. I should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be one long day! I have to read my essay in front of the whole class!" she squealed.  
  
"You'll do fine, as long as you rest up." He said. "I have faith in you!" he cheered her one. "Goodnight." He whispered. She smiled, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. He pretended to look disgusted. "Don't go getting all emotional on me!" he cried.  
  
She laughed. "I know you don't like it, but I appreciate it." She smirked. "Night!" She put her paper in her backpack and went upstairs. Tai was left to his own thoughts for a second. He frowned.  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing." He said. "Love hurts." He said, thinking about his own love life. He had put his heart on the line to tell Sora how he felt. But that's not the worst part. She liked Matt! That was the part that hurt most. "Good thing that's over!" he said. He and Sora were friends again. It was almost like nothing happened.  
  
"Crap!" he groaned. "I still have biology homework!" he growled. "Ugh! Forget that!" he laughed. "I'll do it in the morning!" he yawned. He knew he wouldn't actually do it in the morning, but it made him feel better to say it. He knew he would sleep in anyway.  
  
He went up to his bedroom, passing Kari's bedroom door on the way. He smiled in at her. She was so nice. He didn't want to see her hurt. He sighed and closed the door behind him. Then, he went to his own bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Thank you, Tai." She smiled, half asleep. She had seen him come in to check on her. "See you in the morning." Then, she turned on her side and curled up into a ball. Gatomon had fallen asleep at her feet. She smiled down at her Digimon. Then, she went to bed, and she was filled with peaceful dreams. 


	2. The Anonymous Paper

Love Just Is  
By Christine Lennoire  
  
Chapter Two: "The Anonymous Paper"  
  
Kari woke up with a start. Her alarm clock had been beeping for the last fifteen minutes! "Kari! Kari are you up yet?!" Tai shouted groggily. "Would you turn that damn thing off?" he groaned. She reached over and hit the button to turn it off. "Thanks!" Tai shouted back.  
  
"I overslept!" She wailed, petrified. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. She grabbed out her clothes and dashed to the bathroom. "Get up, Tai! Why don't you do your biology homework for once?!" she shouted, knocking on his door loudly.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Tai shouted, bewildered. He poked his head out of his room. "Did I tell you about that at all last night?" he asked, scratching his head. "I'm pretty sure I didn't!" he said, frowning. "Do you have some kind of secret I don't know about?"  
  
"What? Like super powers or something?" she laughed. "No. But I've spoken to Ms. Yuma. I think she said something to the effect of... 'If Tai did his homework on time, I think I'd have a heart attack'" Kari laughed out loud. Tai snorted.  
  
"Aw, what does she know anyway!?" he smirked. He gave up on sleeping. He grabbed his pants and his green jacket, putting them on slowly. He yawned. "You know. I might just do that! My biology homework, that is. I just want to see the look on Ms. Yuma's face." He cracked.  
  
Kari smiled. She had actually got him to do something he didn't want to! Her brother was so... unpredictable. She would have loved to see the look on Ms. Yuma's face. She put on a peach button-on shirt, and a pair of khaki pants.  
  
"Tai?" she shouted out to him. "What time is it now?" she said, while putting on her socks. She started brushing her hair thoroughly. Tai grunted. He looked up from his biology book to look up at the clock, a black and white cat clock with a swishing pendulum tail.  
  
"It's 6:45." He shouted. Normally, he would be getting up at this time. He groaned. He finished up his biology homework. Then, he threw it into his backpack. "You better hurry up!" he laughed. "Or I will leave with out you!" he said, putting on his winter coat and boots.  
  
"Wait up! I'm coming!" she shouted!" she shouted, grapping her white and pink sneakers. "I'm just about ready." She said. She pulled on her sneakers. "I just need to get my backpack!" she said, running into the living room and grabbing it. "Ok! Thanks! I'm ready! Let's go!"  
  
"Good, because I promised we'd meet up with Matt and Sora." Kari winced. She knew that seeing Matt and Sora together still hurt him. Yet, he had managed to put it behind him. They were still very close. She smiled. He was so strong, and yet he was so caring!  
  
"Okay!" she said. They stepped outside. The air was cold, but the sun was out. But it wasn't warming. "I can't wait till it snows." Kari smiled. She hated the time when it was really cold, but there was no snow. It was no fun! She smirked. Snow was fun.  
  
"Yeah." Tai smiled broadly. "Dad said he'll take us skiing during the winter break" Tai said, boldly. "It's going to be great! I've been skiing once before, but I remember how. But that's when you were little! I can teach you." He said, shrugging. "You'd like it. You'd probably be good at it. You're graceful."  
  
"Who's all going? Is it just us, or can we bring friends?" Kari asked excitedly. She knew who she would ask if she could. Tk loved skiing. He would love a trip like that! He told her all about it once. His mom had taken him once. He said he loved it. Tk said she would like it, too!  
  
"Yeah. Dad said that if we want, we could each invite two friends!" Tai replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I asked Matt and Sora if they wanted to go. Sora said yes right away. You know she loves a challenge. But Matt said that the only way he'll go is if Tk can to. I told him not to worry. I figured you'd ask Tk to go."  
  
"Yeah, but who else can I invite?" Kari asked, frowning. "Mimi's going to Hawaii again. Izzy's going to a computer camp. Joe's going to be hard at work in Doctrine school, and you've already invited Matt and Sora!" she said. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"What about Yolie or Cody? Or you could ask Ken!" Tai suggested. He tried to think up of all the names he could. But when he got to Davis's name, he stopped. He didn't know how she would react to such a suggestion. He didn't know how Tk would react either, to a week and a half with him.  
  
"If I asked Yolie or Cody to go, you know that the other one would get jealous! I don't want to make either one of them feel bad. And Ken is spending some much needed and deserved quality time with his family." She said. Tai shrugged.  
  
"What about Davis?" Tai asked cautiously, but he couldn't help but grin. "Sure he's a royal pain, but he's a friend and a good one at that!" he snickered. Davis would go wild if she asked him. He would so let it go to his head. He would be so happy! He would be ecstatic, even! Tai laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I will ask him. It's not that I don't want to ask him! Don't get me wrong. But, with him and Tk spending that kind of time together, it might get ugly. And this was supposed to be a 'nice' vacation. The last thing we need is fighting." She said.  
  
"I have a feeling that they can work this out." Tai grinned. "I don't know. Call it a hunch." He shrugged. "Look! There's Matt! And Sora's with him!" Tai smiled, waving casually at the two friends waiting for them down the street. Sora smiled and waved back. Matt just yawned and grinned lazily.  
  
"Hey guys! Nice out isn't it!" Sora smiled, running up to meet with Tai and Kari. "Well, not nice but... oh, you know what I mean!" she scowled. Tai laughed. She was always getting her tongue tied. Kari smacked Tai playfully.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said, yawning again. He stretched himself out. "Perfect. But we better keep walking. Our teachers won't be as pleased if we show up late!" He grinned. Tai nodded. They kept walking in silence. Finally, Matt spoke up.  
  
"Hey, guys. I can't come home with you guys. I have to stay after school a little. You guys shouldn't wait up. It'll be a while before I leave anyway." He shrugged casually. He ran one hair through his perfectly combed hair. "I have something to take care of." He smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Sora asked, looking at him. "I can't imagine you with detention." She looked concerned. "What happened?" He laughed, like it was not heard of. Tai and Kari exchanged glances. "Tell me!"  
  
"I just have to stay with the band. The school's letting the band use the stage for practice. We have a few new numbers to practice and some old ones to work on before the big concert next week." He smiled. "We need all the practice we can get!"  
  
"Ooh! Can we stay and listen?" Kari asked. Matt smiled. "Aww come on! We're your friends! Can't you make an exception just this once? I love listening to your band!" she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Sure. If you want. But you better warn your parents so they don't worry." Kari and Tai nodded. Sora smiled. "The band won't mind. They like practicing and showing off in front of any audience!" he laughed.  
  
"So, see you all after school in the auditorium?" Sora asked. Everyone nodded. "See ya!" she smiled. They all went their separate ways, towards their lockers and their first class.  
  
Kari went to her locker and put her backpack in it. She pulled out her pink binder and her essay paper. "This is it. Time for English!" she smiled. She made her way to Mrs. Yasuhiko's classroom. She was the first one there, so she just took her seat and waited.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Tk greeted her as he walked in. He sat down next to her. "Are you ready to read your essay? Don't be intimidated. Especially by mine!" he joked, punching her playfully. They laughed good-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me." She said, as Mrs. Yasuhiko walked in. "Save it for someone who needs it." She smiled. He shrugged and laughed. Mrs. Yasuhiko waved her hands, quieting her students.  
  
"Ok, calm down class! BE QUIET!" she shouted. Everyone went silent. "Now, you all know that your essays are due today. So, now the important question is, is there anyone who doesn't have it done?" No one raised their hands. "Good! Very good! Now, we will all read them. But, we're going to do it with a twist, just in case we have a few who are... self-conscious about people knowing and hearing what they wrote."  
  
She smiled. "Now, pass them all forward. I'm going to take your titles and put them down here on my sheet next to your name. Then, I'm going to white out your name on the paper and pass them back out so that everyone has a different paper. Then, you will read the one you get. Nobody has to know which one is yours. Later, I'll submit your papers to the contest, and when I do, I'll put your names back on."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Yasuhiko." Everyone said in unison. Kari frowned. She had hoped that she would be able to read hers to everyone. They would have loved it! Now they would love it, but they wouldn't even know it was hers! She shrugged. At least it would still be hers for the competition!  
  
It took Mrs. Yasuhiko only five minutes to jot it all down, then she passed them all out again. Then, one by one, they all read the paper they got. Kari didn't read the one she got until she was called on. But what she read chilled her and touched her.  
  
"The title of this essay is: Love Just Is." She said. "Love is so special; you can not put it into words. It is everything your heart feels for a person. It is all the emotion you can pour into your soul. It is magic, and it is powerful, like music. It is the most emotional feeling you can have. Love just is."  
  
"Love is nothing more, and it is no less. You can not put words to it, and you can not degrade it. It is the strongest, but if it's not true, it can destroy. Love just is what it is. It is love: the emotion of the heart. The feeling of caring for someone so much, that they are everything. Love, it is everything, once you find it."  
  
"If you find love, it is all you'll ever need, and there are no special traits that can be put to love. For every one person there is another person meant to be by them. Each person will ask for something different. Each person wants something different. But if you asked me, there is only one thing I need them to be..."  
  
"I need a person who loves me. I don't want to be hurt, so the love must be there. But if the love is there, I could ask for nothing more. I could not care what they dress like, what they look like or how they act, as long as they love me. Love just is."  
  
"You don't need to question it. There is no need to ask why. If you find it, cherish it. And don't let it pass you by. But if you think you found that someone and they don't seem to know. Stick by them, because if love is true, love will find a way. It doesn't matter. Love just is..."  
  
Kari was nearly in tears by the time she finished. Suddenly, she had a change in heart. She wanted so badly to know who wrote that paper. But she didn't notice the one boy who was staring at her behind her back. He just grinned, but when she looked, he hid his head behind the paper he got... 


	3. Ski Trip

Love Just Is  
By Christine Lennoire  
  
Chapter Three: Ski Trip  
  
Kari waited patiently by Davis's locker. She knew he was going to be late. His last period of the day was downstairs. And he always liked to take his time. Kari smiled, as she watched him climb the stairs. He yawned lazily.  
  
"Davis!" she shouted, waving to him. He snapped his head up to look at her. As soon as he saw her, he broke into a huge smile. He ran the rest of the way, stopping in front of her. He smiled and waved to her.  
  
"Hey Kari! What's up?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. He input his locker combination and pulled his backpack from the locker. He threw his book into the top of the locker and pulled three others out.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." She smiled. "I was hoping we could take a walk." She smiled. He smiled, nodding whole-heartedly. He put the books in his backpack and zipped it up. "Great!" she said, closing his locker for him.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, as they climbed downstairs on their way towards the auditorium. He scratched his head curiously. She smiled. He was almost... cute when he was clueless.  
  
"I was just wondering what you were planning to do during your winter vacation?" she asked innocently, trying to avoid being too blunt. Davis frowned, shafting uncomfortably. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Nothing." He sighed. "My dad has a date and he's taking her away for vacation. I was 'definitely' not invited." He said, smiling grimly. "It's just me and demiveemon." He sighed heavily, kicking a stray pencil that was on the floor.  
  
"Really?" she asked, not trying to sound excited. "Isn't that a bit... well, a lot rude?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did you talk to him? I'm sure he'd listen to you if you just told him how you feel." He shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't really matter." He smirked. "I didn't want to go anyway." He laughed. "They're going to the beach someplace warm! I like enjoying the snow while it's around." He smiled. Kari grinned.  
  
"Then you'll like this idea." She said, smiling brightly. "My family and some friends are going skiing. Both my brother and I are allowed to invite two friends each, and I was just thinking..."  
  
"That I'd like to go?" he said, cutting her off. "You bet I do!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. All signs of his sadness were gone. "That is so cool!" he cheered, smiling irresistibly. "Count me in!"  
  
"Great!" She smiled. "Then I'll see you after school on Friday! Bring your suitcase and everything because we're leaving right away! My parents will be picking us up after school." She said. Davis nodded.  
  
"So, who all is going?" he asked. She frowned. She knew that Tk and Davis didn't get along. It was going to be a rough two weeks. But she knew they'd both try their hardest to be good for her.  
  
"My mom and dad, Tai, Matt, Sora, You, Tk, and me." she said. Davis sighed inwardly. He was actually trying to be a nice guy. She smiled at the thought. "Good cover up." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, he better not get in my way!" he growled. Kari rolled her eyes. Then again, boys will be boys. They stopped at the auditorium door. "You're staying? What did you do?" he joked.  
  
"Nothing. Matt's band is practicing. I'm staying to listen. Now, listen up, Davis. Be sure to bring a lot of warm clothes. And if you have any problems, questions, or anything like that, just call me." she said.  
  
"Sure. There's just one problem with that!" he laughed. "I don't know your phone number." She sighed, pulling a paper out of her pocket. "Here." He said, handing her a pen. She quickly jotted down her number.  
  
"There. Now you do!" she laughed. "Anything else?" she asked. He shook his head. His bus pulled in. "Well, I guess you better get going." She smiled at him. "See you at school tomorrow!" she called after him.  
  
"See ya later, Kari!" he shouted, as he ran to catch his bus. She smiled, turning towards the auditorium door to find Tai staring at her. She jumped, surprised. He laughed, watching her.  
  
"Stop that!" She shouted. You scared me!" She frowned. "What were you doing just standing there like that? You could've at least said something or warned me!" She said, walking past him. "Or something like that!"  
  
Matt and the others were waiting for them inside. "Hey, guys!" Matt smiled, jumping down from the stage. "Are we ready?" Kari smiled and nodded and Tai rolled his eyes. "Alright! Then, we'll start with All the Things."  
  
"Okay." Tai smirked. "Let's hear it then. I heard about it. They say it's one of the best ones you've written yet, Matt!" he smirked. "I'm intrigued to see if it's everything they said it is."  
  
"Then be prepared to be blown away. Because it's all that, and more!" Matt laughed. He started strumming on his guitar. The piano and the drums came in with him, starting off, soft and slow.  
  
"I waited so long to open up that door. I wanted to believe that everything I had was gone... all the love inside my heart. I wanted to believe that it disappeared while we've been apart. But I would be lying to say, that I don't love you that way! And now I am not afraid to say exactly what's in my heart!'  
  
"I wanted to say... All the things that I've never said. All of the feelings that I've locked up inside my heart. And the things I've known all the time, inside my mind. All of the things... everything, everything. All the things I've wanted to say. All of the things in my heart..."  
  
"I've been down so many roads, anymore. That I can't find my way back home. And then I see you standing there and I can't wait to try again. I want to say no, but my heart is leading me back home, when my place was in your arms. And I guess it's not late to say "no, way." And now I'm not afraid..."  
  
"All the things I've never said. All of the feelings that I've locked up inside my heart. And the things that I've known all the time, inside my mind. All of the things... everything, everything! All of the things, I've wanted to say. All of the things... in my heart!"  
  
"In my heart..." The song faded and everyone started clapping. "Thank you! Thank you, very much!" Matt smiled, bowing deeply. They started shouting for an encore. He laughed. "You got it!"  
  
"There's a time for everything and the time is now. I don't think I can wait for you again! You say wait, but you don't see... the time is right! The time is now. There's a place for everything, and here is fine. I don't care why, and I don't care how. I just know, I need it now!"  
  
"Touch me. Trust me. I figure time and place, and you can do the rest. Leave it up to me, because..." he paused, building up a bit of tension, and then coming in very strong.  
  
"Time and place... that isn't a problem. The love is there, so what else matters? I can find a time, and I can find a place, but the love we have, that's something I can not replace! Love can't wait forever! I can't wait forever. Love... won't wait... forever!"  
  
"There's a certain tie left, and it's not very long. There is no place left to turn. I don't think there's any other way. But if we give up, we'll never have the chance again! Time and place... that isn't a problem. The love is there, so what else matters? I can find a time, and I can find a place, but the love we have..."  
  
"That's something I can not replace. Love can't wait forever. I can't wait forever. Love... won't wait. Time... won't stop... forever... Forever isn't half long enough. Not for a lifetime of life!"  
  
"Time and place. Time and place. No problem. Love. It's there. What else matters? I can find. Time. I can find. A place. The love we have. Can't be replaced. Love. Can never last forever. I. Can not wait forever. Love Time. It doesn't stop. So give in and let it take you there... there. Let me take you there."  
  
Everyone started cheering and clapping. Matt was a real success story. "Wish we could stay to hear more, but Kari and I had better be heading home. Mom and Dad will be home soon. They won't be happy if we aren't there when they get home." He smiled, dragging Kari outside.  
  
"Tai? What's wrong? Mom and Dad aren't coming home for at least another hour! What's bothering you?" Kari asked, walking beside him. He sighed heavily. "Ok. Don't tell me. I'll find out anyway." She shrugged, smiling smugly.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired." He lied, yawning. Kari looked at him oddly. She didn't believe him. There was definitely something wrong. "Oh, alright!" he said, melting beneath her gaze.  
  
"I got a letter from my teacher to give to my parents. I have an 'F' in Biology again." He frowned. "You know what this means." He sighed. "I can't go on the ski trip. I told Sora and Matt... They can't go either, because of me." he said, frustrated.  
  
"I am so sorry, Tai!" Kari said, hugging her brother. "Don't worry. It's not over yet! Maybe Mom and Dad will go easy on you!" Tai just shrugged.  
  
"That's not what bothers me. Matt and Sora were really disappointed. I think they're mad at me." he said, staring down at his feet. Kari felt bad for him. He was in a real jam.  
  
"I don't think they are. They're your friends! Plus, there will be other chances! Don't you worry! What's a few raindrops between friends, anyway? It'll end soon, and you guys will forget all about it!"  
  
"Yeah. I hope you're right." He said. The rest of the way home, they walked in silence. There was nothing else to be said. But Kari couldn't help but think. Now it would be just Davis, Tk, Mom, Dad, and her.  
  
Without Matt, Tai and Sora to keep everybody in check, Kari was sure that Davis and Tk would kill each other. Mom and Dad would probably be busy doing... parent-like things! Kari frowned. She didn't know what to do...  
  
When they got home, Tai went straight to his room. Kari sighed. She decided that she would do her homework. Just as she was about to start her math homework, the phone rang. She sighed.  
  
She ran over and grabbed the phone off the hook. "Tai! I got it!" she shouted to her brother, before she picked it up. "Hello? This is Kari Kamiya." She said, sweetly. The other person laughed. "Davis?"  
  
"Hey. I was just wondering... are you taking Gatomon on the Ski trip?" Kari thought about that. She hadn't thought about that before. She wanted to... "Because if you are, I'll bring Veemon. You can tell the others to bring theirs, too!" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I will. Uh, Davis? There's been a little change in plans. Matt, Tai, and Sora aren't going." She sighed. "Tai can't go because of his grades, and neither are Sora and Matt, because he can't go." She said.  
  
"Oh? Well, I guess we'll just have to have fun for all of them!" he said, smiling widely. Kari laughed. He was always optimistic. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better.  
  
"Okay." She smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you on Friday. Bye." She said, hanging up. She smiled to herself. Davis was still going. Maybe her vacation wasn't totally doomed after all.  
  
"I hope..." she said to herself, then, she went back to her homework....  
  
~ So? What do you think? Is it any good? Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers! You guys 'rock my socks!' Keep reviewing! I love to see reviews! They make my day a little brighter!  
  
Christine Lennoire ^_^ 


	4. Let's Go!

Love Just Is  
By Christine Lennoire  
  
Chapter Four: Let's Go!  
  
Kari waited patiently outside. Davis said he was going to meet her by the front door, but he wasn't there yet. Tk wasn't there either. She frowned, nervously. Her parents would be there any minute now. She didn't know how much longer until they arrived.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hallways, Tk was waiting for Davis. The two of them had some serious issues the discuss before they left for the trip. He noticed the brown haired boy climbing up the stairs and immediately, reached over and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey, Davis!" He grinned. "Can we talk?" He said. He was already ready to go. His bags were sitting at his feet. Davis smiled and nodded. He was trying to be decent. He opened his locker, waiting for Tk to start on him.  
  
"There are a few things you need to understand. Kari is not your girl. Leave her alone. And I don't want to fight with you. Don't even think about it. I just want to have a little fun without the bickering. Truce?" He said, smiling and holding out his hand.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good to me. I like a fun trip just as much as any other guy!" He grinned, shaking Tk's hand. He grabbed his bags and frowned. "We better hurry though, or Kari will leave without us." They exchanged glances and started running downstairs.  
  
They got there just in time. Kari was putting her luggage into her dad's truck when they came running towards her. "Hey, guys! What took you so long? We thought you ditched us." She smiled. "Let's get going. We still have to pick up Tai, Sora and your brother, Tk."  
  
It was a large van. Kari's mom and dad sat up front. Tk, Matt, and Tai were going to sit directly behind them. And Sora, Davis, and Kari sat in the back of the van with most of the luggage. They all climbed in, getting comfortable, shifting some things around.  
  
They drove to the High School, where Tai, Matt and Sora were waiting outside. "What took you guys so long?" Tai whined, throwing his bags in the back. He helped Matt and Sora put their stuff in, too. "We were starting to wonder if ya hadn't left without us!"  
  
"No, not at all!" Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "We got there late. We waited until the last second, that's all." She grinned. "So... is everybody ready for some fun?" She said. Everyone cheered. She pulled out a cassette. "Well, it'll be a while until we get there... so we'll just listen to some music!" She grinned evilly.  
  
"Mom, I hate your music!" Tai and Kari said at the exact time. They looked at each other and laughed. "Nobody but you still likes that kind of music!" Tai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, forget you!" She laughed. "You just don't appreciate my kind of music." She grinned. "Plus, I've started listening into more... 'hip' stuff." She smiled. "You might like this one." She said, pulling out a different cassette and putting it in.  
  
The song was soft and beautiful. 'I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily.' They all listened in silence. They only had another hour or so of this...  
  
* Four hours later... *  
  
"I can't believe you got lost!" Tai growled. They should have been there already. They had taken a wrong turn. But, luckily they figured it out soon afterwards and turned back around. They arrived two hours later then they should have.  
  
They arrived at 7 p.m. at the cabin. They were up on a huge mountain. Up here, everything was covered with snow. It was very beautiful. They all got out with their luggage and started inside.  
  
"I'll make hot chocolate!" Sora smiled, running into the kitchen. Everyone else got ready to unpack. They brought in the food and blankets first. The kids went in their rooms to put their stuff away.  
  
When they all finished the preparations, they sat down around the table for a good cup of hot chocolate. They made a fire in the fireplace and started roasting marshmellows and hotdogs. By the time they finished eating, they were all about ready for bed. But Kari wanted to go out.  
  
She was in her room, gazing out the window. She wanted to go out and play in the snow. She had been waiting for the chance for a long time. She wasn't very tired. She couldn't sleep, even if she tried.  
  
She tip-toed into Tk's room. "Tk?" She asked. He was in his bed. He rolled over. "Are you sleeping?" She asked, looking at him. His eyes were closed and he looked bushed. She frowned. She wanted him to go with her.  
  
She was about to give up and go back to her room, when she passed Davis's room. She smiled, knocking gently on the door. At first, she thought he was sleeping and was about to go back to her room when he opened the door. "Hey, Kari!" He said, drowsily.  
  
"Davis!" She smiled sweetly. "I was wondering..." She said, gazing at him innocently, "If you would go outside with me." She grinned. "It's so beautiful. The snow, that is." She said. "Please?"  
  
Davis smiled. "Well... I don't know...." She begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Well, I guess I could..." But she cut him off with a huge grin. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the main room.  
  
"Let's go!" She said, grabbing her socks, shoes, coat, scarf and hat. She bundled up, wearing sweatpants and a thick coat. Davis grabbed his socks and boots. He threw on a heavy coat and a hat, following her outside.  
  
She opened the door quietly and shut it carefully behind them. But as soon as she got outside, she started giggling and shouting happily. Davis laughed running after her. The cabin was on a hill, so they couldn't go very far without falling over the edge. It was pretty steep.  
  
"Wow..." She grinned, looking over the edge. Davis snuck up behind her and playfully pushed her. She screamed, rolling down the hill. The snow cushioned her fall. She started laughing. "Don't you dare laugh, Davis!" He couldn't help but laugh. She was covered in snow!  
  
"I'm coming after you!" She shouted, running up the hill after him. He started running. This was all some kind of game. But thanks to her speed, she was able to catch up to him and throw him into the snow. She jumped down on top of him.  
  
Davis smiled. The position was very awkward. She was on top of him, pushing him down into the ground. "You got me!" He laughed. "Let go!" He said, struggling to get free. They rolled around, laughing and screaming playfully.  
  
Half an hour later, they worked they're way in. Davis made them some hot chocolate and brought it in. Kari started the fire and grabbed a blanket. She sat down on the couch, basking in the light.  
  
Davis came in, carrying the hot chocolate on a tray. He brought some marshmellows. He plopped ten tiny marshmellows into her hot chocolate and handed it to her. "Thanks!" She grinned. It warmed her hands.  
  
He sat down next to her with his own cup of hot chocolate. She handed him a corner of the blanket. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just sipping the hot chocolate and watching the fire.  
  
"Davis." Kari said, curling up against him, liking the warmth of his body. "Thanks. I had a lot of fun. I know you were tired, but I'm glad you came out with me." She grinned. "It was... fun." She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. It was fun." He said. For the first time, he couldn't think of anything to say. He wrapped his arms around her and closing his eyes for a second. "It's late. You should go get some rest. We're going skiing tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" She smiled. "I can't wait! It's going to be fun." She reluctantly got up, setting the empty mug on the tray. She took Davis's from him and put them in the sink. "I'll wash them in the morning." She grinned. "G'night!" She said, waving.  
  
"Goodnight." Davis said. He folded the blanket and put it on the pack of the couch. "See ya in the morning." They, they went their separate ways. Kari went into her room and Davis went into his.  
  
Kari held her hand over her heart. "What is this I'm feeling? It can't be!" She laughed nervously. "Nah!" She said. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her chest. "I can't believe I even thought about that!" She grinned. "That's ridiculous! I don't love Davis! What a joke!" She said. But something in her told her she wasn't as sure as she sounded.  
  
TBC  
  
This chapter is short, I know. But I'm building up to something big! The ending, of course! But that won't be for a while... no worries!  
  
Please review... reviewers are cool, and I know all of you guys are cool... so review, please!  
  
~Lenne~ 


	5. Skiing and Confessions

Love Just Is  
Christine Lennoire

* * *

Chapter Five: Skiing Accident  
  
Kari woke up bright and early the next morning. She could hear that her parents were already up. She pulled off the covers and stretched. The sun was out. It was a perfect day for skiing. She pulled on a pair of loose fitting pink sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was two sizes too large.  
  
She got her stuff together and hurried out to the kitchen where her parents were cooking. They were making home-made pancakes. She smiled. "Want some help, there?" She asked. Her father smiled, patting her on the back.  
  
"You've got the most important job of all!" Her mom laughed. "You can wake the others up for us." She laughed. Kari groaned. That was the worst job. Nobody wanted to wake up at this time. But if they wanted to get there in time to get a good spot and some good equipment for rent, they'd have to hurry.  
  
"You owe me!" She shouted, heading back down the hall. She knocked on each of the doors very loudly and shouted for all of them to wake up in turn. But with her brother, she didn't even bother. She went right in and pulled the covers off. He didn't respond to anything else.  
  
"Alright, alright already!" He groaned. He looked at his clock. "Dang! It's too early for this." He said, sitting up. Last, she came to Davis's room. At first, she thought about just knocking, but instead, she just went in. Davis was peacefully sleeping, curled up under his covers.  
  
She shook him lightly. "Davis?" Suddenly, she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed. She hadn't even thought about that before she came in. "Wake up." She said, shaking him harder. He opened his eyes and tried to bat her away.  
  
"Just five more minutes." He moaned. He rolled over, trying to get away. Kari sighed. He was just like her brother. He didn't wake up for anybody. She turned him back over and decided to take different route.  
  
"Get up now, or you will face the evil side of Kari Kamiya! And believe me... you don't want to see it. You could even ask my brother." She threatened. That got him up. He slowly found his way out of the tangle and sat up.  
  
"I'm up." He said, reaching around. He found his shirt and put it on. He stretched. "Ohhhh! I smell pancakes!" He said, jumping out of bed. Kari laughed. He was suddenly very awake, as soon as food was involved.  
  
"Typical Davis." She smiled. "Get dressed and get out. We're going skiing so you might want to dress warmly." She said. He broke in to a huge grim. He nodded. "See ya then." She said, going back out in to the kitchen. Everyone else was around the table already.  
  
"The pancakes are finished!" Her mother announced, setting a huge plate filled with pancakes down. She set down another plate that had sausage on it. "Eat up! You have to be ready for a long day of skiing!"  
  
Davis came out, sitting down next to Kari. He grabbed three pancakes hungrily and smiled. "Looks good to me! Thanks for everything, Mrs. Kamiya!" He said, picking up his fork and shoveling the food into his mouth.  
  
"Try something like... chewing!" Kari laughed. "You'll choke!" And sure enough, he started coughing. Kari pounded him on the back. He smiled, swallowing the pieces of pancake. "Thanks." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Guess I need some self control!" He laughed it off. "So, where are we going?" He asked. "There are two places up here. I read up. So which one are we going to? I'm kinda curious." He said, taking another bite of pancake.  
  
"We're going to the more expensive one: Avalanche Ski Resort. It's the best." Tai said, finishing up his last piece of sausage. "We went there a couple years ago. You really get your money's worth! Snowboarding, skiing, and all kinds of tracks, hills, and lifts!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Than what are we waiting for?" Matt said. Everyone had finished eating by now. Mrs. Kamiya stood up, collecting all the plates. She took them over to the sink and started filling it with water.  
  
"You guys go get ready. I'll just finish up the dishes and then we'll get going." Mrs. Kamiya said, putting soap in the water and scrubbing the dishes clean. Everyone smiled and nodded. They all started talking amongst themselves about the day ahead of them.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Sora said, grabbing her stuff. They all put their stuff back into the truck. Mrs. Kamiya didn't take long. She was out in a few more minutes.  
  
"Let's get going, kids!" Mr. Kamiya said, taking the wheel. Everyone piled into the back of the truck. They were about 30 minutes away from the ski resort. By the time they got there, they were jumping around, anxiously.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Sora said, smiling at Matt. "It's so beautiful!" She said. Matt stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers. "Time for some fun!" She said, taking off running. Matt shrugged at Tai and ran off after her. They were both laughing and having a good old time.  
  
Tai frowned. "Let's go, guys!" He shouted. "I know where the best place to rent is! We're the first ones here! We should go now and get the best stuff before everyone else takes it!" He said, running off towards the shop.  
  
Tk, Kari, and Davis shrugged and followed him towards the rental store. He took them inside. An old man welcomed them inside with a smile. He showed them into a room with all his best rental items.  
  
"Hello, kids. Beating the rush, eh? Well, you're smart! These are the best I have to offer. And nice they are." He smiled. "Help yourself. I'll come check in on you in a few minutes!" He went out to the cash register.  
  
Tk smiled. "Wow! Look at this snowboard!" He said, picking up a green one. It was dark green with lighter green waves on it. It looked like a green ocean. "I definitely want to take this for a ride!" He said. "And these are awesome!" He picked out a red and black pair of skis.  
  
Davis just got a snowboard. "I don't know how to ski. Frankly, I think I'd kill myself trying. Trying to control two legs separately is out of my league when it comes to hills and lots of snow." He laughed.  
  
Kari smiled. "I myself, think skiing is cool. I'm taking lessons. Mom paid for them. Tai took lessons last year. I always wanted to learn!" She said, grabbing a pair of pink skis for herself. She got red one for Tai. "Here, Tai!" She said, handing them to him.  
  
"Thank you." He laughed. "You know me too well." He looked at Sora. She seemed withdrawn; almost scared. "Sora? Are you okay?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her left shoulder. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah... but I'm still a little afraid. I don't think I can do it." She said. Tai frowned. He knew she would be good at it. She had very strong, fit legs. She just had to get past the fear of going down the first time.  
  
"If you want, I can help. I've done this before. And believe it or not, I was scared too, the first time. But after you go down the first time, you aren't so afraid anymore. The first time is always the worst. But it gets easier." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks, Tai!" She smiled, hugging him. "You're right. I'm going to give it a shot!" She picked up a pair of purple and pink skis. Matt picked out a light blue snowboard. Then, they took their stuff out to the man.  
  
"Sign your names here and the items you are taking. "It's $15 an hour. You'll pay when you return them. And don't forget to have fun!" He smiled. They each took turns signing the paper. They had all gotten helmets on the way out. "Bye!" He shouted after them.  
  
"Bye!" They all chorused as they went towards the first lift. The teacher was there, waiting. Kari got her lessons. She seemed to be doing great, so her teacher decided to let her try the beginner lift.  
  
She got to the top. But she was nervous. She pushed off. She was doing great. Davis watched her from up top. He had gone up with her. Tk had followed them up. They were both worried about her.  
  
Suddenly, she swerved and lost control. She was headed straight for a tree! Davis didn't think twice. He snapped on the snowboard and his helmet. He jumped over the edge, speeding towards Kari as fast as he could.  
  
She was screaming now. But Davis had caught up. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back behind him, letting himself be thrown into the tree trunk. Kari screamed as he made contact with the tree. He saved her life.  
  
"Davis?" She shouted. But he was out of it. He was slowly passing out. His vision blurred and he soon fell into a deep sleep. "Please, no." She whispered. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. "Please be okay..." She prayed.  
  
The others ran up behind her, trying to help. They helped carry him back up to the lodge. The man at the counter gave him a room where he could rest. He didn't even make them pay. But he made them promise to make him stay the night.  
  
He had bruised his head pretty badly. There was a large bump and he was still knocked out. It got late and everyone was ready to leave, but Kari stopped. "Guys... I think I'm going to stay with Davis. I don't want him to be alone." She said.  
  
"Are you sure, honey?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. "I think that's a great idea. That's so nice of you. We'll come to check on you in the morning." She said. "Night, sweetheart!" She said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and giving her a hug.  
  
"It'll be okay." Tk said, smiling. "Don't worry yourself too much, Kari. Everything is okay now." He said, hugging her. She smiled. Tk was so sweet to her. She kissed him on the cheek and nodded.  
  
"Thanks. That made me feel a whole lot better." She said, grinning. "You always know how to make me feel better, Tk." He smiled and winked at her, making her laugh.  
  
As soon as they left, she went to the room where they were keeping Davis. He was sleeping lightly. His eyes were tightly shut and his arms were holding on tightly to the blanket. Kari walked over to the bed and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Davis? You're going to hurt you neck with your head turned like that." She said. She knew she sounded more like his mother than a friend right then, but she had to be.  
  
At first, she thought he was ignoring her or that maybe he hadn't heard her. But he slowly turned. His eyes were wide open now. "Didn't you guys leave yet? It's pretty late." He said, yawning. Kari looked at the clock. It was after midnight now. She hadn't realized how fast the time went while she had been so wrapped up in everything that was going on.  
  
"They left. I decided that I'm going to stay with you. Nobody wants to be alone." She said sweetly. "Now, I think I should change those bandages." She said. They were getting a little bloody. She sat up on the bed so she could reach over and untie his bandages. But she slipped and landed in his arms. And for a second they sat there, just looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Kari felt this unmistakable urge to kiss him. She didn't even know what she was doing. She leaned in ever so slightly and touched his lips with hers. There was the oddest feeling going on in her stomach. And something told her that it wasn't as simple as a little hunger. Her emotions were so complicated. But right now, she didn't care.  
  
They both pulled away very suddenly. The incident had been rather unexpected. But Davis couldn't hide his smile. And seeing him smile made Kari smile. "Um... on second thought... those bandages will be fine. At least until morning." She said. She got down on the floor and started making a small, make-shift bed out of two blankets and a large, fluffy pillow.  
  
Davis watched her with a grand smile on his face. He couldn't hide it. Everyone knew that he had the largest crush on Kari ever. Who would have guessed that the one time he wasn't trying to ensnare her, he actually got her to kiss him! What a day this was turning out to be! 'I have to try the hero approach more often.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kari crawled into her little bed. "Well, good night Davis. Your medication is on the table. You have to take two capsules in the morning." She said. He nodded. "About tonight... that wasn't supposed to... I mean... we shouldn't have... what I'm trying to say is... it happened but... oh!" She shouted in frustration. "Well, it just happened. Let's keep it between us until I figure out exactly what it means." She said.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything. Nothing special or fancy, that is. It's not supposed to be complicated. And I suppose it's not. You don't feel it. If you did, you'd know. Love's like that. Once you find it, you know it immediately." He said sadly. Kari hated to see him like that. But maybe he was right. "Love... just is." He said simply.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. She crawled into her covers, when something struck her. She snapped up in bed. "Davis! Love just is? That was yours?" She asked, immediately referring to the essay contest a while ago. He sat up and smiled. "I can't believe it! It is yours, isn't it?" She sat up, watching him intently.  
  
"Yes. I wrote that." He said, looking away from her. She smiled.  
  
"I thought that was the simple most beautiful thing I ever heard. Davis, I don't know what this means, but I am feeling many things right now. Maybe it's not so simple for me. But if I learned anything from your essay, I know I'll make the right decision." She said firmly. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Then, they both went back to sleep. Kari's head was now buzzing. She thought she had known what love was, but this new feeling was something completely different. Davis wasn't exactly the man of her dreams, but she felt it. Davis had been right about love all along. But by these new standards, who was the one she loved? Tk... or Davis?

* * *

Ok, end of Chapter five. I don't know how long this is actually going to be, so bear with me. But I still have a ways to go. I won't leave ya hanging! It's the summer. Now I actually have time to do all kinds of writing! Yea! I'll hurry to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. And thanks reviewers! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Christine Lennoire 


	6. These New Feelings

Love Just Is  
Christine Lennoire  
  
Chapter Six: These New Feelings  
  
These New Feelings: A short poem By: Christine Lennoire  
  
These new feelings: Strange but true. Even stranger yet, Is that I found them in you.  
  
Kari sat up. She pulled her covers closer around her. It was really cold in the mornings. She checked her watch and decided that she should get Davis up. She still had to change his bandages, make him take his medicine, and get him to breakfast before her parents arrived to take them home, later that morning.  
  
She quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a thick pink turtleneck and brushed her hair. She liked looking good, even early in the morning. Then, she went over to Davis's bed. He was snoring, sound asleep. She rolled her eyes. Boys were like that.  
  
She shook him hard, trying to wake him up. He sighed. "I'm injured! Doesn't that mean anything to you? I mean... couldn't you at least let me sleep in?" He groaned. But he was up.  
  
"Stop your bellyaching! Unless you want to miss breakfast, you'll get up now!" She said smugly. She reached over to unwrap the bandages on his head and threw out the old rags. She pulled out the clean ones that the woman had given her last night and started to unwind them. "Move over here so I can do this." She said sternly.  
  
He sighed and inched closer to the edge of the bed. "Yes, mother!" He said, smirking up at her. She slapped him playfully. "Alright! I'm up." He sat up just long enough for her to wrap them on and put on the clip so they wouldn't fall off.  
  
"You better get ready. Your pills are on the table. Take them. Then get dressed. I'm going downstairs. Meet me down there when you're ready." She said. He nodded, watching her go out the door. He sighed and got up out of the bed.  
  
He thought about ditching the pills, but decided to take them just to make Kari happy. He washed them down with a cup of cold water from the sink. Then, he pulled out his spare set of clothes and got changed. He was wearing a black sweater and a pair of dark jeans.  
  
He put on his goggles, completely ignoring the bandages and smiled. He wasn't worried so much about his hair. He combed through them a few times and then put it down. He didn't go so much for appearances. And it showed sometimes.  
  
He went downstairs to find Kari sitting at one of the tables. When she saw him, she waved him over, motioning towards the seat across from her. If he hadn't been truly awake before he was now. All the smells of breakfast came flooding out of the kitchen, making his mouth water.  
  
"See? I knew you wouldn't want to miss this!" Kari said, giggling. He nodded and took the seat she saved for him. "So I see your head is feeling better." She said, smiling at him. He would wear his goggles for the rest of his life. They were probably his most prized possession.  
  
"The others are going to be picking us up in an hour or so, so let's keep that in mind. But... I don't think you'll have a problem with that." She said. And she was right. He had already started helping himself to a large stack of pancakes. But she wasn't surprised. He hadn't eaten much yesterday.  
  
They finished eating their breakfast before deciding to go outside to wait for Kari's mom and dad. Kari sat down on the bench outside the door. But Davis didn't. He just kept staring out at the sky. Kari looked at him and smiled. "What are you thinking?" She asked him.  
  
"What? Can't you tell?" He laughed. "I was just thinking about last night..." He said. Kari's eyes went wide. Was he going to make some big deal out of their kiss? "The contest, you know?" He said. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but feel relieved. It wasn't about the kiss.  
  
She didn't even know what she thought about that kiss. She couldn't determine anything right now. She just wanted time to think. But the essay contest... that was a completely different thing. She remembered his essay clearly and was sure it was going to win.  
  
"It's the best. You know that! It'll be top in the class for sure!" She said excitedly. "I never knew you could write like that. It touched me." She said. Davis smiled and turned around to face her. He winked.  
  
"That's what I was going for, believe it or not." He said. He sat down next to her. "I wanted to show people something. I wanted to be able to communicate to people, and prove to them that love is more than what most people see. If I could change just one person's idea of love and get them to see what I see... that would be great." He said.  
  
"Oh, Davis. You've already done that." She said, smiling warmly. "The moment I read that essay, I knew that everything I had written was wrong. Everyone else was just as wrong as I was. I think they saw that too, even if they aren't going to admit it." She said.  
  
"Really? That's good." He said. "No, that's great!" He said. But Kari didn't look so sure. She sighed, and went back to staring at her feet. Davis looked down. When he saw nothing he knew something was wrong. "What?"  
  
"But all this thinking has gotten me so confused. If what I thought was love isn't, and what I think now... Davis. Let me put it this way. I am so torn between two of my best friends in the world. And I have to break one of their hearts. And I can't help thinking... that maybe I was wrong about one of them all along."  
  
"And which one was that? Me... or Tk?" He asked. It was that obvious what the problem was. She smiled and touched his cheek gently.  
  
"I don't know. That's the worst part! My whole prospect on love... the one I wrote my essay on, led me to Tk being the love of my life. But following what you said... what love truly is, I've found so much in loving you. Ugh! It's a horrible mess I've gotten myself in to!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
Davis laughed. "When in a situation like that, I'd say... follow your heart." He said. The others were coming. Kari and Davis could see the vehicle pulling up. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were the only ones there. The others must have stayed behind and decided to sleep in.  
  
"You are absolutely right." Kari said. "When I find out where my heart is going... I'll tell you." She said, climbing in. Davis smiled, climbing in after her. He sat next to her to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"I'll wait." And then he smiled and nodded. She smiled back. It was hard to feel sad when she was around Davis. Not even her confused state could bring her down. And the idea of seeing the others again was brightening her mood too.  
  
"Have a nice night, you two? I hope you're feeling better, Davis." Mrs. Kamiya said. "The others are back at the cabin. They've made some new friends! I can't wait until you meet them! There are two girls and a boy. They are staying for a while like us. They live very close too! Everyone seems to like them."  
  
"Yes. There's Denis. He's the boy. He's also the youngest. Courtney is the middle child. She's the brunette one. And Trish is the oldest one. She's blonde." Mr. Kamiya said, tipping off the two others.  
  
"That's great!" Kari said. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends!" She said excitedly. The idea of making some new friends was also nice. After all, everyone seemed to love them. "They must be really nice." She said.  
  
"Yeah. I bet." Davis said. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the faint sound of that song that they had heard earlier. "Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages. They'll fly to you. Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings."  
  
"A thousand words. A thousand embraces will cradle you making all of your weariness seem far away. They'll hold you forever." Kari smiled. She liked that song. She had never heard it before, but it was very beautiful and inspiring.  
  
Kari smiled. She may not be sure of her answer quite yet, but she was sure enjoying the moment. She reached over and squeezed Davis's hand. He looked up at her and they exchanged a brief smile.  
  
"Thanks Davis. I don't think I ever fully thanked you for saving my life." She said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something." He said, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"You're right. I'm sure I will."  
  
TBC  
  
I know this chapter was kind of short, but my fans wanted to know how she was going to cope with her new feelings, and this chapter is it. I'll hurry with the next chapter. But I want to make it a good one, so...  
  
Don't worry. I won't make you wait long! Promise! And don't forget to review! I love them!  
  
Christine Lennoire 


	7. Courtney

Love Just Is  
Christine Lennoire  
  
Chapter Seven: Courtney  
  
As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, all the kids came running. Tai was in the lead with Sora and Mat following close behind. Tk was trying to beat them, but they kept beating him back and laughing playfully.  
  
Kari and Davis stepped out of the car, only to be grabbed into a hug group hug. Everyone was happy to see them again. Especially after what happened. When everyone pulled back, that's when they noticed the other three.  
  
The young boy was only about 7 or 8. He was short with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He smiled warmly at them and waved. "Hi. My name is Denis." Kari smiled and waved back. He was so cute!  
  
The one in the middle was obviously Trish. She looked to be about 18 or so. She was tall, with the longest hair Kari had ever seen. It was pulled up into a high ponytail, but it still reached down to her lower back. She also had the most venomous green eyes. She didn't seem quite as happy to see them.  
  
"You must be Kari and Davis." She said slowly. Her voice was almost as dark. "We've heard a lot about you. I'm sorry about what happened." But she didn't sound sorry at all. She shook hands with Kari and then motioned back to herself and her two younger siblings.  
  
"You already know Denis. My name is Trish. And this is my younger sister, Courtney." She pointed out a strange looking girl. She was the middle child. She looked about 12 years old. She had light brown hair that curled. And her eyes were a light purple-ish color.  
  
She was the closest to their age. She smiled and waved. "Yes. Tk told me everything." She said. Something about the way Courtney said 'everything' spooked Kari. But if Tk liked her, she was sure that she couldn't be all that bad.  
  
Tk smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We had plenty of time to talk. But right now, it's time to eat! Everybody inside for lunch!" Tk shouted. It was a little early, but neither Kari nor Davis were about to complain.  
  
So everybody crammed themselves inside the small hut to eat. Trish, Matt, Sora, and Tai were all sitting together, talking. She seemed like a whole different person when she was with them. She smiled and talked and laughed like it was nothing.  
  
Kari shrugged. She didn't understand older girls. Tk smiled at her and handed her a plate. Courtney already had her food and sat down. Kari went over to her and decided to start a conversation. "Hi, Courtney." She grinned.  
  
"Hi Kari!" Her eyes sparkled. She looked at Davis and smiled. "And you must be Davis." She said. He nodded. Davis looked at her closely. There was just something about her that he did not like. She looked like trouble from every perspective.  
  
"I heard that you and Tk are an item now." She said. Her eyes shone mischievously. Kari's head snapped up. The first thing she thought about was Davis. Davis took one look at her and ran out the door. "Was it... something I said?" Courtney asked. She looked innocent, but her eyes said she was happy.  
  
"Wait!" She shouted. She ran after Davis, out in to the cold without a jacket, or a thought. She could barely see him, but she was fast, and managed to keep him in her sights. Finally, he stopped. They were far from the cabin. Kari looked back and she couldn't even see it. "Davis..."  
  
"What?" He snapped. Kari frowned. She knew what he was thinking. He believed that she had been playing him all along. And that just wasn't true. And she wasn't an item with Tk, either. She could hear Tk calling out her name. He was obviously searching for her.  
  
"Oh look, your boyfriend is calling. You should go." He said coldly. It wasn't in his nature. She knew she hurt him pretty badly. But it wasn't her fault. It was all that Courtney girl's fault. But why had she said that?  
  
"I don't know what she was thinking, because it's not true." She said, looking Davis square in the eyes. "I am not some prize to be won. I can see very clearly that this was all Tk's doing. I know. Please don't get mad at me." She said.  
  
Davis's eyes were fighting back the tears. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop them. He closed his eyes, letting the drops fall down his cheeks. "Davis..." She said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
She rested her hand on his face, brushing away the tears. "Kari..." He said. His voice was barely audible. She held one finger to his lips, silencing him. He put his arms around her. She smiled. He was so warm.  
  
She looked up to see him staring at her. She smiled. She loved being there in his arms. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be. Not even Tk could compare. And she didn't want to see Tk. Not after what he just did.  
  
Davis lowered his head closer to her and Kari moved up until their lips touched. It wasn't their first time, but it felt just as good. This one was slow and beautiful. Kari moved her hands up around his neck. She ran her hands through his soft hair. They pulled away and stayed like that for a long while.  
  
"Davis. I know this doesn't make sense... but I love you." Kari said. "All this time I thought Tk was the right guy for me. But what he did today proved me wrong. We may be different, but when I'm with you, I don't feel it. All I feel, is love and warmth. You've never shown me anything but that."  
  
"I try." He said, smiling widely. She laughed, batting him playfully. He pushed her back into the snow, where they rolled around on top of each other, fighting for supremacy. They laughed the whole time. And they laughed loudly. Loud enough for Tk to hear.  
  
Tk tracked them down. But when he saw what was happening, he felt sick. He always loved Kari, but she didn't love him. He sighed. His plan had worked, and he found out the truth. Now, he just had to deal with it.  
  
He sucked up his pride and smiled, trying his best to be happy for his friends. But it was so hard, when he thought he had her. "I guess I was wrong." Was all he said. Then, he tromped all the way back to the cabin.  
  
"She likes him, doesn't she?" Courtney said, looking at him. She had waited by the door for him to come back. He nodded sadly. She hugged him, patting him softly. "It's okay. You gotta try to be happy for them." She said.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I know." He said, despairingly.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number." She said, handing him a small piece of paper. It also had her e-mail address on. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Then, they walked back inside together, hand in hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Davis had finally won the struggle and pinned Kari down. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. But she was shivering from the cold snow. He realized that she didn't have a jacket on.  
  
He took her into his arms and carried her back. "Hey!" She shouted in surprise. She laughed. "I could get used to this." She relaxed into his arms and let herself be taken back to the cabin.  
  
When they stepped inside, everyone started cheering. Davis set her down, embarrassed. "What is this?" He asked, looking around. Tk stepped forward with his hand outstretched.  
  
"Congratulations." He said warmly, winking. "We heard the good news." Davis looked shocked, and then shook Tk's hand curiously. Tk wasn't mad. He actually looked kinda... happy. Davis smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Tk? What is the meaning of this?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's a party!" Courtney shouted. "For you two lovebirds!" She laughed. "We heard the good news and couldn't help but tell everyone. And I thought you'd never decide!" She laughed. Kari smiled.  
  
"So you're not mad?" She asked Tk. He shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"What's the point of getting mad? I don't want to lose my best friends. And I know who to go to when I get sad." He said, glancing over at Courtney. Kari smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you, guys!" She said. Her brother looked shocked, but happy. Sora and Matt were both smiling. Sora patted her on the back, encouragingly. Matt whistled, making them both blush.  
  
"Well, I have a good idea!" Mrs. Kamiya said, looking around at the kids. "Let's go ice skating!" She laughed. Everyone cheered. Matt, Sora, and Tai were all talking excitedly. And Trish was listening.  
  
"I can't." Trish said. "Courtney. Denise. We should get going." She said, walking towards the door. Denise followed obediently. But Courtney held her ground. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I want to go. I called mom. She said I could." She said defensively. Something about Trish scared them all. Tk stepped up closer, ready to defend her. But Trish didn't say anything. She just turned around and stormed out with Denise in tow.  
  
"Ok... everybody else.... let's go!" Sora shouted. "Race ya!" She started running for the door. But Matt grabbed her around the waist and threw her back into the chair. Tai and Matt ran out the door. "That's not fair!" She pouted.  
  
"Come on, Sora." Kari said, snickering. She helped her up out of the chair. "Don't worry. We'll get them back when we get there." Sora smiled and nodded. The others ran out after them and climbed into the car.  
  
"Here we go again." Mr. Kamiya laughed. He followed his wife outside to the car where the kids were waiting. They climbed in.  
  
"Hurry up!" They all shouted at once. They all burst out laughing, as the car took off. They didn't know what was so funny, but it was good to be laughing and having a good time. But Kari couldn't help but wonder what would go wrong next. It hadn't been easy.  
  
But she'd like to think that it was time for something to go right.  
  
Thanks, to all my wonderful reviewers. I don't know where this is going. It might end here. But I don't think so. What do you think? I hope you like it and I hope you want to hear more. But as long as you keep reading and reviewing, I suppose I'll keep writing. I enjoy writing this, so I will try to keep it going. I have big plans for this story! I hope you can see it too.  
  
Christine Lennoire 


	8. Ice Skating

Love Just Is

Oh, and I was so sure that I was finished with this. Then, I started reading over the old chapters, and I realized that I hadn't finished at all! There was so much more to do with the odd family I sucked into this fan fic. Besides, Courtney and her family will become more important… MUCH more important from this moment on. Don't worry! The fluff and stuff continues! However, things become more… complicated. Darn my muses for making me think of more. I hope you like it! Please, keep reviewing! Love the reviews!

Davis/Kari and Courtney/Tk… with hints of Matt/Sora every so often!

Ice Skating

It didn't take them long to get from the cabin to the pond. There was so many other people ice skating already. Luckily enough, there was plenty of room with such a large frozen lake. Everyone cheered and jumped out. Courtney looked the most enthusiastic of them all. When Kari looked at her, she was sure that the girl didn't have any fun at home. Her sister, Trish proved that. It was almost like torture. 'What a horrible family…' Kari thought, shivering, as she pulled her jacket closer to her.

She looked at Courtney and was surprised to see that she and Tk were getting very close already. It was easy to tell though, that Courtney didn't have many friends. She was too weary of people to have had many friends, or even people she could trust.

"You ok?" Davis asked, looking at the really pensive girl. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just have fun while we can, right?" Kari added, running over to the dealer to rent some ice skates for their stay. Davis followed close behind, chasing her the whole way there with a smile on his face. 'How did I get so lucky?' He mentally asked himself. Then, he shrugged it off and decided that that wasn't anything to worry about now. He was happy, and he was in love…

Courtney eyed the two, smiling. 'I wish I had friends like this. Too bad, though, that my life couldn't have been better. I would have liked to be free like this. Instead… it's a job I just have to do. It'll be hard… but that's the life… for someone like me.' She said, rubbing her hand over something cold and metallic in her coat pocket.

Tk looked at her and smiled. "Come on! Let's skate!" He said, dragging her over to get a pair of skates. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, with a hint of a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'Yeah… I could get used to this REAL fast. And him… it'll be so hard… I like him. I like him a lot…'

"Ok, ok!" She laughed in defeat. "Let's go!" They purchased the rental skates after Kari and Davis and decided to go right out on to the ice. "First one around the perimeter wins, ne?" She challenged Tk after they both finished putting on their skates. He nodded, eying her with a small smirk.

"Be forewarned… I NEVER lose!" He laughed.

"Oh? Neither do I!" She shouted, both of them launching off onto the ice at the same time, and taking off at amazing speeds. "You're pretty good!" She smiled. "I'll give you that much. But here's where I lose you!" She said. Courtney attempted to speed up using a rather quick swerve, but instead, cracked the ice, and almost fell in herself. She would have; certainly, had a certain blonde boy not reached under her arms and supported her until he could carry her off the ice.

Courtney had been drenched in the freezing cold water, and had a few scrapes and scratches. But other than that, she came out of the incident unscathed. However, her breath showed that this small action made her life pass before her eyes. And she didn't like what she saw. "Tk?" She looked up at him. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me drown?" The way she said it sent shivers down his spine.

"Better question… why WOULD I let you drown? We're friends, right? And that's what friends do." He smiled, pulling her close. As soon as he hugged her, she felt an amazing feeling tugging at her heart. 'Is this… is this love? Friendship? I… I can't do it! I'm sorry… mom, dad, sis, bro… I can't do it. The money doesn't matter anymore… Tk… Tk matters much more to me, now. Why does fate have to be so cruel…?'

She thought about it for a second. This situation… she had never dreamed of questioning herself like this. No one had ever calmed the tides of her deadly emotions before like this boy could. Just looking at him made her feel warm and at peace with the world. But she knew that that was wrong. The world wasn't really like that… not at all. There was no time to question her motives. It was her life and her family vs. the boy she just met. Obviously, the family would win…

Besides… this… these kinds of missions were what she was trained for. Her whole life she had been getting ready for this moment… the moment within her grasp. Courtney WOULD do it. She HAD to. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't warn him. Maybe if he was smart… he'd realize the truth. Maybe he'd run… if he knew what was good for him. Then, maybe it wouldn't be her fault. Maybe she could go on; if she knew that it was beyond her control.

That was something she could tell her family. She would be charged with a failure, but not killed. Courtney would live for another mission… one that she could complete without a second thought. This was a feeling that only comes up once, and it would leave once she was away from him…

But the thoughts might kill her…

'How often have I dreamed of being a normal girl? Going to the mall, and drooling over guys, then finding the right guy, and going on dates? Oh, how wonderful it would be if I could be like Kari? No problems in the world for a girl like her! I wish I could be like that. But too much is at stake… I don't have a choice. If this is betrayal, than shoot me for it!' She opened her eyes forcefully, and reached in to her pocket to feel for THAT item…

"Tk… no one has ever been this nice to me. Thank you. But… there's something I have to tell you. I can't go on without telling you the truth. You are in grave danger, and I'm the one you have to fear. I can't stop. I can't pull back… I…"

Trish watched with disappointment. "Now that the plan is ruined, it looks like it's up to me. I knew she was never cut out for this family… for this JOB." She ran up to Tk, pretending to look like she was rushing up to her sister. Instead, she took a sudden turn that nobody had been expecting.

With a foot planted firmly on the ground, she outstretched her arms and… she pushed Tk right back into the icy water he had just pulled Courtney out of.

Short, but it's leading to a point. I have to get back into the swing of things with this story. It's been too long, really.

Don't worry. I have more for you! Comin' right up! REVIEW, please! Love the reviews, love the reviewers!

C.L.


	9. The Truth

Love Just Is

Chapter Nine: The Truth

"No!" Courtney shouted as she watched her sister push Tk in to the water. Everyone gasped, but Kari was the first one to move. When Trish saw her coming, she freaked, afraid of being caught off guard and pushed her away. This made Davis furious. His protective self flared, and he used his anger to fuel a strength he didn't know he had. He grabbed a hold of Trish's wrists and turned, just enough so that she would fall to the ground in pain and to stop her. Meanwhile, Courtney rushed to the hole and reached for Tk's hand. "Here! Grab on!" Tk heard her and quickly took her hand, as she and Davis helped pull him back up.

"Gah…" Tk gasped for air. He hadn't been completely helpless, but his shock had been too much. Davis didn't wait for anything else. He ran to Kari's side and helped her up. Tai and Matt took hold of Trish and kept her planted firmly on the ground, so she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. "Courtney…" Tk looked up at her, with a hurt expression on his face. "What was that all about?" She looked away sadly and sighed.

"Tk… this wasn't supposed to be like this. I don't want to tell you, but I know you have a right to know the truth." Courtney pulled the gun out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I was sent here to kill you… all of you, but most importantly, you. But, after you saved me… I couldn't do it. Then, Trish came after you, and…" Tears ran down her cheek. "Why? Why couldn't it have been easy? Assassins aren't supposed to feel this way about anybody!" Tk's eyes widened.

"Assassin, huh? So someone hired you to kill us?" He asked looking around. But, to everyone's surprise, he shook it off. "Oh well… I guess it depends on what you're going to do now. I don't know about you, but I think It's worth more to have people who love you than to have a lot of money… and… I care about you." Tk blushed slightly when Courtney looked up at him with this huge smile on her face.

"When I first came here, I knew I liked you guys. I mean… Davis, you're so sweet! And you love Kari for the most real reasons I've ever seen. I wish my mother and father had been like that. If they had, maybe none of this would have been started. And Kari, you're so nice! You like to help everyone and you never complain. That smile you reserve just for Davis… Every time I see you smile like that, I know that that's how I wanna feel every day of my life, about the person I fall in love with. And… I do."

She looked over at Tk. "I care about you, and I did, even though I wasn't supposed to. Now that it's out in the open and you know the truth, I hope you can still accept me for the person I really am: the person I showed you before. Because… love's precious. And I've decided to pick love over everything else I could have. Tk… I know I didn't know you that long, and I know you used to love Kari… but that was before. And I was hoping that now, maybe, you could learn to love me."

Tk smiled and closed her eyes. "If that's what you've chosen, then I think it's only fair that I tell you the truth. I love you, because the person I met and learned to like was the real Courtney." Her tears turned to tears of joy, and she threw her arms around him in a strong embrace. "I could say that what just happened changed things, but it didn't. Because love doesn't change, and I can't change how I feel…" He looked up at Davis and Kari together and smiled. "Someone who REALLY knew what love was about once told me that 'Love just is,' and I believe that with all my heart.' Kari and Davis looked at each other, at them, and then back at each other again, and then, they both smiled.

Davis wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "He was a genius, right?" Kari said, looking up at him. Davis laughed and waved off the comment that was meant for him. Although he would normally take the chance to boast, he took things in another direction.

"Nope… there's only room in this group for one genius, and that spot's already taken." Davis said, making Kari laugh. "Besides… I consider myself more of a… handsome, charming…" Kari rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Shut up." She said, kissing him suddenly. Davis was shocked, but didn't mind at all. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him. Tk and Courtney looked at each other and laughed. Sora smiled, looking at Matt and Tai, who were busy keeping Trish under control. Trish was shouting and struggling, but the two men kept her down until the guards came and dragged her away.

"This is perfect." She said, running up to Matt and hugging him. "Even though it was scary, it's good to see everyone so close." Matt nodded in agreement, happy for anything that would bring his girlfriend running to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought that, in a way, Davis was right. Although Sora wasn't the kind of girl Matt thought he would end up with, he wouldn't trade her in for any of the girls he imagined himself with before. Because she was special to him.

"Yeah… and no one's fighting yet." Tai grinned. "Well, we should probably head back. Tk and Courtney are soaked and it's so cold." He said. They all agreed on going home, drying off and having some nice warm hot chocolate.

On the way to the vehicle, Kari thought back and remembered that night that she and Davis had gone out in the snow, before they had been brought together. They had hot chocolate afterwards, and it had been so beautiful… 'Why hadn't I seen it then?' She silently asked herself. Davis looked at her, as if he could hear what she was thinking and smiled.

"Don't think so much." He said.

"What? And be like you?" She grinned. "You never think about anything." She said, huffing slightly. Davis laughed and nodded his head defensively.

"Oh yes I do!" Davis said, as they got into the vehicle. Kari climbed in first and Davis let his imagination go for a bit. She looked back at him, wondering what it was that was going on in his head at that moment, what with that goofy grin on his face. One could never know when it comes to that boy.

"And what's that?" She asked, hitting him playfully. Davis couldn't hide a bright smile. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"I think about you…" Kari blushed and looked at him thoughtfully.

Courtney had been listening and snickered. "That's so cute." She looked over at Tk who was sitting next to her. Apparently, he had been listening too, because he nodded in agreement. Courtney smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. This was like some fairytale dream-come-true. But… what would happen when her family found out? Not only had she failed the mission, but she was not going to her own home on purpose, because she was staying with her supposed target! She fell in love with him, no less!

"I'll protect you." Tk said, as if he knew just what was bothering her. She smiled and nodded, because, for once in her life, it felt good to be loved.

All of them piled out when they got there. Tk and Courtney were anxious to get changed out of their soaking clothes. The others started preparing blankets for all of them in the middle of the floor, in front of the fire and making hot chocolate and popcorn for everyone.

When Tk and Courtney both returned, Tai grinned. "Let's play a game!" He said. Everyone agreed to play a game and sat in a small circle in the middle of the room. The fireplace was nice and hot. Matt had moved the couch so they could have room. The blankets made to keep everyone nice and tasty, too. Add some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and popcorn with extra butter, and everything was perfect. Now that everything seemed to be behind them, they could have some fun.

"So, Tai." Sora said, looking at him curiously. "What are we going to play?" Tai looked thoughtful for a minute. He hadn't thought about that before hand. Then, in a moment of brilliance, he had an idea! His face lit up and he snickered.

"I know! Let's play…"

I am soooo leaving that cliffhanger, just to keep all my readers interested! Actually, I need an idea for a game… so please send me ideas if you know of a good game. Please explain it just in case I don't know what it is… Thanks a lot!

Sorry I've been so long in continuing this story. I had the longest writers block with this story. I hope you like what I've come up with. If you have any suggestions or ideas, put them in a review, because I KNOW you want to review… pretty please?

And if you have time, please review my other stories, because I worked really hard on them too. I'm working on continuing A Single Candle! Can you believe it? It's been so long, but I think I can please my fans with what's coming next! Yay! Please review!

Christine Lennoire


	10. Let's Play A Game!

Love Just Is

Chapter Ten: Let's Play A Game…

I can't believe this isn't over yet… ;; I've been meaning to end it for a while now. I WILL stop at twenty chapters if I get there! -- And that way I can continue my other story A Single Candle. Depending if I get reviews or not, this might end soon. Maybe they'll go home… I don't know. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas and I'll keep going, I suppose. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. You are the ones who drive me to continue this…

Let's start with a small note. Janken is a game… we know it very well. In America, it's called rock, paper, scissors. The kids chant "Jan ken pon." In some versions of the game, a second round of play is used. After one player has won the paper/scissors/stone game, another count of three is conducted with the phrase "a-chi mi-te oi!" ("hey, look over there!"). On "oi!", the player who won previously points in one of four directions (up, down, left, or right), and the player who lost previously tilts their head to look in one of those directions. If both directions are the same, the game is over, and the player pointing is declared the final winner; if the directions are not the same, the game reverts back to the original "Jan ken pon" and the original winner's win is cancelled.

A further variant makes use of the rhythmic nature of the phrases and counts of three; every time a round is played, the tempo of the game is increased slightly. If a player loses tempo, they lose. It is quite easy for a long sequence of draws, or of fails to guess correctly in the second round, to result in the game reaching breakneck speed. I got this information from http/en. because I couldn't think of anything better to do for this game… ;;

Tai grinned. "I know! Let's play Janken!" Everyone agreed. Tai quickly drew up a tournament grid that would have them all play up the ladder until one person could be claimed the Champion. He posted it on the wall. "Alright! Let's start with Matt and I. Prepare to lose, man." Tai shouted, pretty proud of himself for being a pretty good player…. 'No wonder he chose this game.' Kari thought, grinning.

Matt just shrugged. "I have a few tricks of my own…" He smiled wickedly. "JAN KEN PON!" They both shouted. However, Tai chose paper and Matt chose scissors. Matt shouted, "A-chi mi-te oi!" and pointed up. Unluckily, Tai also looked up and Matt was declared the winner. Sora and Tk went next. Tk won that round, then Kari and Courtney. Courtney advanced.

Courtney's brother, who had been silent up till then, Denis, then played Davis. Davis won and then proceeded to lose to Courtney. Tk beat Matt after a few intense rounds. Finally, it was just Tk and Courtney left. Kari and Sora cheered for Courtney and the guys all rooted for Tk.

Kari got up quickly and whispered something into Courtney's ear. Courtney blushed and nodded to Kari before she went back to sit down next to Davis, whom she continued to talk to. "JAN KEN PON!" They both shouted. This was going to be a rhythmic round. After five draws the pace began to increase nicely. "JAN KEN PON!" Finally, after it got to the seventh try, Tk broke the chain and beat Courtney, paper to rock.

Courtney sighed, defeated. "Gyaaa!" She moaned softly. Everyone cheered. The game had been quite exciting. Their game had taken a good amount of time and they all decided it was time for bed. Kari was just getting ready to go back into her bedroom when she saw Courtney take Tk outside, and she smiled.

"Davis?" She saw that he was still sitting on the floor and moved to sit next to him. For a moment, they just sat there in comfortable silence before he broke the tension.

"Kari?" Davis looked up at her and smiled. "What did you tell Courtney?" He asked, now fully interested, as he saw them walk past the window outside. Kari followed his eyes and smiled.

"I told her to tell him how she felt if she lost." Kari said. "But I think she would have told him anyway… even if she had won." She said, looking into the fire.

"Do you remember our first night here?" Kari thought back and smiled dreamily. How could she forget? They had spent the whole night playing around in the snow until they couldn't feel their legs anymore. And then, they had gone in to some hot chocolate and a nice rest by the fire, wrapped up in a blanket together.

"Of course I do…" She said, smiling. "I guess that was the first time I started to see you for who you are." She smiled. "Of course, that doesn't entirely compete with your essay." Kari thought back to the first time she heard that essay.

"Hmm… yeah." Davis chuckled. "Let's play a game…" He grinned.

"Oh? What kind of game?" Kari asked, smirking back at him. Davis shrugged.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Kari thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Good. Then close your eyes." She did as she was told and waited silently. A minute seemed to have passed and still nothing. She was starting to get a little nervous, but before long, she felt him grab her hand. "Come on… and keep your eyes shut." He said softly, leading her back the hallway.

"What kind of game is this?" She asked him, thinking he had gone crazy.

"It's a guessing game…" He said, grinning. "Besides… the other two lovebirds should be coming back soon. And if their idea of a romantic first date is anything like ours, we should give them their time and some space."

"Ah, I see… So what am I guessing?" She asked, as she felt herself pushed down onto a chair. Kari was sure that she was in her room, since his was on the other side of the hall.

"Well… you see, I have a gift for you, but only if you can guess what it is." Davis said, grinning. "Want a hint?" She nodded, lost for words and having no clue what-so-ever of what he of all people might get her. She grimaced at some of the possibilities. "It's priceless, although I paid quite a bit to get it. You're eighteen, and I'm nineteen thanks to my birthday a while ago…"

"That's a clue?" She asked incredulously.

"And most importantly, it's the symbol of eternal love."

"H-huh?" Kari thought to herself… 'He didn't… he…'

"You… you want me to… I… I will." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"You can open them now." Davis said smiling. A similar feeling of warmth spread all over. "Not now, but in the near future… I know it's soon. But what's it matter if you hold on to it for a year or two?"

"It'll only remind me how much I love you." She said, smiling. He took the small ring out of it's box and put it on her finger. At first, she didn't know what to say. It was made of small pink stones but… they were positioned to form the symbol of her crest! "I…" She didn't know what to say.

So she kissed him.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Tk came back inside all red from the snow. On the counter they saw two cups filled with the ingredients for hot cocoa. Courtney smiled and Tk laughed. 'It really is perfect…'

Umm… bleh! I had no clue what to do with the game, as you can see, I winged it. Thank god that I knew a lot about Japanese culture. The only reason I used that source was because I'm not good at giving descriptions or directions… ;;

Well, I hope you liked it anyway. Ideas are loved. Reviews are mandatory… ((well, not really, but I'd like it a LOT! ))

Thanks! Much Love, Christine Lennoire.


	11. Home

Love Just Is

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Eleven: Home

_Dear Diary,_

_Times up and we're going home now. This trip was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I could never replace it, but I'm kinda happy to be going home. Whatever happens, though, I hope things won't change. I was just starting to like the way they were…_

Kari set down her pen and closed the book quickly. Time had flown so fast, and now, they were already back. Most of the digimon were sleeping. Some of the kids looked just as tired with their eyes drooping. Kari wasn't, however. She had rested well on the way and was ready to go back to school the next day. Her routine had been smashed, and she was starting to miss it. So much for all fun and games…

"Do we really have to go back to school tomorrow?" Tai asked, gloomily. "I mean… I just got used to sleeping in again!" Sora and Matt both laughed at him as he almost tripped over his own feet. Tk looked heartbroken. Courtney was somewhere far away, and he probably wouldn't get to see her again for a long time. All he could do was write.

But, Davis didn't look too happy either. "What's wrong, Davis?" Kari asked, looking at him sadly. She didn't like to see the usually energetic boy getting like this. It just wasn't his "style". Davis looked at her and shrugged.

"I just have a bad feeling, okay?" He said, looking around. "Things were going so well… I almost wished that time would actually stop for once. I know time stops for no man, but… what about some average teenager?" Kari giggled.

"Davis… you're always saying weird things like that. Don't worry. Nothing is going to change. Now… let's go inside and get unpacked. It's late and we have school early tomorrow morning whether we're ready or not." She said, taking his hand. "You can stay the night if you want and go with us to school. Sora and Matt are." She said.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Davis said, looking a little livelier. "I'll help you with that." He said, grabbing one of her bags. After everything was back inside, they decided to crash. It was already midnight and school started at eight. "We can still get a good night's rest, anyway." He said, smiling and curling up on the floor with a nice, fuzzy warm blanket.

Kari had thought about going back to her room, but snuggled alongside Davis instead. "It's good to be home…" She smiled, wrapping her arms around him happily. "This is the life…"

… … "WAKE UP!"

Everyone snapped to attention rather quickly at the sound of Mrs. Kamiya's harsh voice. "It's time for you kids to get off to school." She said. "I even made you a nice, warm, pancake breakfast. So get ready and come into the kitchen for some good cooking!" Tai grumbled and rolled over, but everyone else got up. After a while, Mrs. Kamiya came back in and kicked the lump in the blanket that was her son. "GO NOW!"

In a good fifteen-twenty minutes, they had all gotten ready and dressed for school, using the clothes that they had packed for the trip, which Mrs. Kamiya so kindly cleaned for them. Finally, they got to sit down and enjoy some of her wonderful food… Although Tai and Kari knew better. They just wondered what she did wrong to it this time…

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you…" Kari whispered to Davis, but he wasn't listening. For all he knew, it was just an innocent mother's breakfast. After they all finished, they picked up their things and headed out the door together. Davis and Kari hung close together. She even let him hold her hand in public. That's what started it all…

Two of the girls in their class spotted them. The first was Noriko. She was a little more discreet about her feelings. But Maiko was not. Maiko was one of the most popular girls in school and Noriko was her friend, so it was obvious that they'd be drama queens.

"I can't believe it. Kari Kamiya and Davis, the nobody." Maiko said, sneering. "How could you ever stoop so low?" Kari heard them and stopped. Davis heard them, but tried the opposite… going as fast as he could to get as far away from them as possible. Maybe that way they wouldn't do it anymore… pretend that they didn't care that someone as cool as Kari thought he was worthy. Maybe they'd even agree eventually…

"What do you mean?" Kari huffed. This was what Davis had meant by 'a bad feeling'. Not that Kari didn't blame him… it was pretty bad.

Maiko looked at her and laughed. "You know what I mean. He's not worthy your time. You better get your act together. Besides… you were better off with Tk… MUCH better off." And they left, laughing out loud.

"Forget them." Sora said, patting Davis on the shoulder. Tk nodded in agreement, although he still didn't seem himself. Everyone had agreed to feel bad for him, after all, he was pretty alone without Courtney. Tai and Matt had hardly noticed though, since they were busy talking about some weird video game they were planning to play when they got home.

"Davis…" Kari said. "I…"

"Forget it. Maybe she was right." Davis said sadly. He cast his eyes at the ground, shifting his feet awkwardly.

Kari blinked rapidly. "What?"

"Just… I don't want to talk about it." Davis said, walking past her, leaving her feeling pretty lonely. What had just happened? It had happened so fast for Kari that she didn't even know where to begin. Sure, she had wanted to be home again, and get back to her old routine, but…

"Is this really what it's supposed to feel like coming back home?"

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so happy about coming home, but now… I'm not sure. I could lose everything that I worked so hard for while I was away with my friends, and I don't want that! What can I do? I don't understand why things changed. It would be so much easier if we could run away. But in the world, there's always someone watching you, and there's always time to doubt yourself. With love being as fragile as it is, I don't see how a love like mine could survive the "real" world…_

**Sorry this part took so long. I told you, I'm not going to drop it! Thank you, all my loyal fans… especially enyol1990. You're my hero… **

**Christine Lennoire**


	12. The Things We Do For Love

Love Just Is

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter 12: The Things We Do for Love

After the awkward walk to school, the kids finally made it. The girls' insults had clearly hit Davis in a bad way, and Tk still looked bummed. Kari stayed by Davis, reminding him that she wasn't going anywhere. At first he had just ignored her attempts, but by the time the bell rang for them to sit down, he told her he was fine now and thanked her.

Kari smiled, happy to see that he was being reasonable again. Suddenly, another girl walked in the room. "Class… this is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself to your new classmates?" Their teacher asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi. My name… is Courtney Gaeto." Kari looked at her again. Could it be that this Courtney was the same one from the Ski resort? No, it HAD to be. Tk looked up at her. His eyes showed an immense joy and wonderment. Kari was glad. She didn't like seeing Tk so unhappy. But, why exactly did she come here? Was her family with her? She hated to think that Trish might be somewhere in the town, too.

"You see… I used to have a job, working for my family. But, they got really mad at me when I didn't want to do something they asked me to, and so they kicked me out. Then, I took my money and my things and came here."

"Well, it's wonderful to have you, Courtney. I'll be your teacher, Mrs. Higurashi. Now, you may find a seat anywhere there is an empty desk. Any desk except for the third from the left in the front row, I mean. He's absent today." Courtney nodded and happily took the seat next to Tk. This was the first time he got a chance to look at her up close. This wasn't a fluke… it was real."

The school day went slow, as expected, but afterwards, they all met outside, by the doors. Tai was coming to pick them up so they could get their things from the house before going home. Most of them had called their parents already about it except for Davis and of course Courtney. Tk was the first to speak. He had seemed to come right back out of his depression again as soon as he realized that she was going to be at their school.

"So where are you staying? Your parents really kicked you out. I'm sorry." Courtney laughed and shook her head.

"No, please don't apologize. I'm very happy to be away from them now. You know I never liked what I did." She said. "I'm paying a small rent to share a house with a nice old lady. I do her cleaning for her and in return, she gives me a place to sleep and good food."

"That's great!" Kari said.

"Yeah. It's good to have you back. For a moment, we thought Tk might sulk forever!" Davis said, nudging him. Tk chuckled. It seemed funny now that he knew she was here.

"I guess I was being a little weird." Everyone stared at him. His head had been down the entire morning. Tk was making it seem way less intense than it was. But, Courtney looked like she could tell. She was smiling like crazy. "Well… maybe a lot weird." He said, smiling. All the others nodded in agreement when he changed his story this time. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I… I didn't want to live so far away. I wanted to be here with you, and so I just did it. Hell with the consequences." She said.

"That's it! You tell 'em!" Tai said, pulling up along the road. "Welcome back. I guess you'll be staying then? Let's all… jump in the car and we can go back to my house and talk about it there. It's kinda warm out today." He said, wiping his forehead.

"Or maybe we just got used to all the snow up there." Tk said, grinning as they climbed in. Kari and Davis both agreed. They felt it too. "So, is my brother at your house too?"

"Uh huh… Sora too." He said, reluctant to call her Matt's girlfriend yet.

"Alright, then! Let's go…" Kari said. The rest of the car ride, Courtney and Tk were planning their first date. Davis apologized to Kari about becoming so cold after the incident with the girls from school. Kari brushed it off and told him that she wouldn't trade him in for anybody else in the world. That was followed closely by a hug and kiss.

"Okay! We're here!" Tai said.

"See?" Kari said out loud, looking around at all her friends. "I told you it would get better!" Not even a whole day had passed, and everything seemed back in place. Nothing loved had been lost, and they were all together again. 'It's perfect…' She thought.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you do that, you'll jinx yourself?" Her brother asked, ruffling her hair. Tai could be sweet at times, while being pessimistic, too.

"Yeah, but… it wasn't anybody important." She said, grinning. "Just the kids at school, and I think I've already expressed how I feel about their advice." Kari stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, I know I'm glad, anyway." Davis said hugging her, as the group went inside together.

_Dear Diary_

_Hey, it's me, Kari, again. I know it's a little soon to be writing again, but… Courtney's back, and I can't help expressing how happy I am. Everyone's happy again and Davis stopped letting Maiko's words hurt him. I TOLD him I didn't value her opinion anyway. I've also heard a saying about opinions… but I won't say that here. But, I just wanted to let you know, everything is okay. Courtney came back because she loves Tk… the things some of us do for love… I knew everything would get better… I'm just so happy._

There ya go! Another chapter. I was inspired. Thank you Nyrocat. You're kind words and idea inspired me to bring back my old character. I wanted to, but I didn't know if anyone would want her to. Well… this story just keeps evolving all the time. I'm so happy to keep writing it. Thanks to all my reviewers. There are too many of them to mention individually, but I would if I could, because you're all so GREAT! Just… keep reviewing. It makes me one happy author!

Christine Lennoire


	13. Kari's Feelings

Love Just Is

Chapter 13: Kari's Feelings

Two weeks went by without much trouble. But two weeks later, Davis received a letter, informing him that the semi-finalists from the essay contest would be meeting in Tokyo later that week. Of course, Davis was thrilled because this essay meant a lot to him. After all, it was the one that helped him earn Kari's love and respect.

So he told her the next day...

"Kari! Oh, Kari!" Davis shouted, running up to her. Kari was pulling books out of her locker slowly and carefully, looking at the titles and her agenda book. Homework hadn't let up a bit since their return. It only got worse. But when she saw him, she smiled and put everything down in her book bag, turning her full attention to the excited boy.

"What's up with you?" She asked, smiling. Davis grinned widely and thrust the letter in to her hand. Kari cocked her head, but then began to read it. After she finished, she smiled. "That's great! I... I wonder how long you'll be gone." She said, kind of sad. Davis smiled.

"Don't worry! I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll tell you all about it!" Kari smiled. How could she argue when he looked so happy. It was no secret that he had never really done something special like this before. Most likely it was his lack thereof that made him want to do it so bad. 'He's not still trying to impress me, is he? He should know by now that I'm beyond that.' She grinned.

"I know you will. Just... don't go doing anything stupid while you're gone, alright?" Kari said playfully. Davis rolled his eyes to the sky and laughed. "Don't even pretend to act all innocent! You know that is just something you would do. I know you better than that." Davis held his hands out in surrender quickly and winked.

"I guess you do. So I'll try not to... for you." Kari smiled and threw her arms around him tightly. Davis wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his face into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you." Kari said softly.

"Well, I'll miss you too! But it won't be long. When I come back, you'll just have to take me out for some food." He winked. Kari laughed and nodded. "Than it's settled. Thank you."

"Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere." Kari kissed him softly and smiled. "I'll help you pack! Let's go!" Together, the two of them ran to his house. But later that night, Kari sat down on her bed and cried. After she felt like her tears had ended she pulled out her diary and began to write as fast as she could. Emotions ran rampant for her, but she wanted to write them all down.

_Dear Diary, Tomorrow I am going to watch my boyfriend get on a plane for Tokyo. Who knows when he'll be back. I know Davis loves me and he promised not to do anything stupid, but that's not enough to calm me. I feel scared and lonely. We just got together, and what if this could be the thing to pull us apart? I don't want that._

_As much as I try to push it away, I feel like maybe there are more troubles and dangers ahead – things that I could never truly imagine, but they could still hurt me in the end. Davis isn't perfect and neither am I. So what if this love that seems so perfect really isn't. What if I just get crushed in the end?_

_There are a lot of things like that crossing my mind now. I don't want to believe any of it, but anything is possible. I'm so scared that... maybe he'll change or I'll change before we meet again. What if we change our minds and go separate ways? What would I do then? This makes me feel so lost. But I will prey every night and day..._

Well, that's it for the THIRTEENTH installment. Hope you like it... so far people have, so I'll just hope I can keep going in the right direction. Thanks to all my great reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Angel. Stop being so hard on yourself and live life to the fullest! - R&R everyone! It's fun!

C.L.


	14. Somebody's Calling Me Home

Love Just Is

Chapter 14: Somebody's Calling Me Home

Davis couldn't wait to get back home. For the longest time his heart had ached to see Kari. It was almost as if he could hear her whispering sweet words of encouragement to him. The first place trophy in his case didn't mean nearly as much. The experience was all he had wanted: the chance to say he had done it at all. That was why he went. And now, he just wanted to be home – with his family, friends and most of all, his girlfriend.

Kari was sitting in her room. She hadn't heard from Davis in the two weeks he had been gone and her heart was a crumbled cookie. Her mind had turned to goo and she didn't know what to do. Kari was happy for him, but sad for her loss. There was a painful nagging in her heart telling her that something wasn't quite right and it made her nervous.

He sat on the plane, watching the movie up front without totally realizing what it was. Davis's mind went on and off all the time. His excitement overflowed and he wasn't sure how to handle such extreme emotion. If only the plane could go faster... as fast as it could go... then he could hurry home and run into her arms. After all, he felt pretty bad for never finding time to write to her...

She winced as she got a sudden headache. Kari reached for the Aspirin on her night stand. But with a sudden shift, she rolled off the bed unexpectedly and hit her head off the nightstand, landing on the floor with a big thud.

The plane was suddenly racked with shakes and violent thrusts. Red lights began going off, frightening the passengers. A voice came over the loudspeaker and a face appeared on the screen where the movie had been. And all Davis could hear was... "...we're gonna crash..."

Kari had been knocked out by the blow to her head and stayed on the floor for a few hours.

Davis remained still, now in the aisle of the plane as the nurses carried him to an ambulance.

_Somebody's calling me home..._

_I hear a voice through the meadow..._

_Whispering words blow through me..._

_Carry the sweet words to me..._

_Wait for me do..._

_I'll be there soon..._

Kari woke up when a frantic voice spoke to her. "There was an accident! The plane... it crashed... Davis..." The words seemed to pierce her heart and Kari felt herself drift away to a distant, almost painful world. 'God no...' Was all she could tell herself as the tears flowed freely down her face.

Davis could hear many things. There were lights flashing and many doctors surrounding him. He was finding it hard to breathe, then he saw the machine he was hooked up to. And he begged... 'Don't let me die...'

Kari hurried as fast as she could...

Davis held on as long as he could...

She burst into the room...

He fought to look at her...

"Why?" She asked.

"Somebody's calling me home..." he answered softly.

"No... not yet." Kari told him.

"Yes. Forever." Davis smiled. And he suddenly felt much better. "You were calling me... I found my way home again." Kari smiled as her tears dried and she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"When God calls me home, I shall go with you." He said. "That's how it's meant to be."

Kari kissed him fiercely. "Then... come with me."

Davis grinned. "Yeah. I'd like that."

_Somebody's calling me home..._

_I hear a voice through the meadow..._

_Whispering words blow through me..._

_Carry the sweet words to me..._

_Wait for me do..._

_I'll be there soon..._

_Somebody's calling me home..._

_Kari, that's you._

_God can wait..._

_I found my way home..._

This, I am calling the end. Thank you to all my reviewers now and in the future. I never dreamed of something like this. I'm very proud of how this ended. This is all thanks to the inspiration of a song. And Angel. He gave me the idea for the almost tragic ending, though I couldn't have let it end sadly... I would have cried myself... Please review... I'd like to know what you think of the ending. Thanks.

C.L.


End file.
